


Because we wanted you

by orphan_account



Series: I'm always positive(с) [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, FC Bayern München, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ante isn't the only one in Frankfurt who wanted Niko.





	Because we wanted you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Я-то тебя хотел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753735) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Niko is on his knees.  
His eyes are closed, and Luka wants him to open them, but keeps silence and doesn’t say anything.  
He just keeps looking how Niko’s head is moving, how Niko’s lips are squeezing, how his Adam apple goes up and down when Niko swallows.  
Luka knows really well what you can feel when Niko goes down on you, but he has no idea what Niko himself feels at this very moment. His lips are red, wet and swollen. Ante’s palm is in his hair – Luka knows really well, how Niko looks when he’s covered with sweat. His hair looks much darker, and all the grey ones seem to disappear. His forehead is wet. Luka saw it during the trainings so many times as if Niko wasn’t a coach but one of the players. Like him and Ante.  
Ante’s grip in his hair becomes stronger. Luka bites his lips to not say anything, to not spoil anything. He doesn’t want to spoil anything now. He loves this musky, almost visible air around them, the room smells so hard it almost makes him hold his breath. His head starts spinning again. His dick becomes hard again.  
Luka doesn’t want to miss anything. He wants to just look at Niko – he never saw him like that before. So much different than when there are only two of them, when Luka fucks him, and Niko whispers all the things Luka should to do him right into his ear.  
Niko looks like the weight of the world was taken from his shoulders.  
*  
Niko moans through his teeth, angrily, his body shakes, Ante holds his hips so hard his fingers look white. Ante fucks him fast and rough. Luke strokes Niko’s wet hair, almost furtively, he shivers when with another thrust Niko bites his lips and looks up, right into his eyes. His wet fringe almost closes his eyes, and his stare looks like he’s somewhere very, very far from here. As if he’s in another world. As if he isn’t here, with them. Wasn’t here, with them, ever.  
If right now, at this moment, Niko calls one of them by another person’s name, Luka wouldn’t be surprised.  
Luka wants to put Niko on his back and to lick him all over, every centimeter of his skin, to touch him, to stroke him, to do anything he wants. Now, when Niko can’t stop him. When Niko can’t ask him to do anything.  
“You’re so beautiful”.  
Luka swallows. He won’t ever say these words our loud, but he’ll repeat them a billion times in his head.  
Ante almost sits on his heels, still holding Niko’s thighs, pressing closer and harder to him. Niko lets out a shout.  
Ante fucks him deeper and harder.  
Luka looks right into his eyes. He has no idea why they let him look in the first place. Ante licks his fingers, spits on his palm and takes Niko’s dick in his palm.  
Luka thinks that he can even smell jealousy in the air.  
Even in the way Ante looks – first glance at Niko, second one at him, Luke. Ante knows that he’s more power here and now (and everywhere, and every time), but Luka is sure that they both can’t understand what does this power really means.  
Ante jerks Niko of, fast and rough again, until Niko slaps his fingers, put his own palm around them and makes Ante go slower.  
Niko moans and bites his lips. Niko doesn’t look angry anymore. He doesn’t holding anything back.  
Ante looks at Luka.  
Maybe that’s how hatred looks like.  
*  
Niko comes right into Ante’s palm. Luka wants to remember his head bent back, his neck covered with sweat, his stare when Luka caught it.  
Niko comes, and Luka bends down to him and kisses him – because he can do it now, because Niko won’t be angry with him now. Because right now Niko isn’t the one they see on trainings and in the locker room.  
The one Niko lets them see.  
Or the one Niko lets Luka see. Luka thinks sometimes, that maybe Niko lets Ante see the real Niko Kovac. But, of course, it’s probably just a stupid thought.  
And Ante has this thought, too.  
Ante kisses Niko’s temple.  
Luka kisses Niko’s shoulder.  
Ante looks at Luka once again, and Luka feels insecure.  
He doesn’t know why. But this feeling is something new.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language and won't ever be ;(
> 
> Niko deserves all the love in the world. And so does Ante. And Luka.


End file.
